Mr Peanuts
by PeekabooCassieChan
Summary: This story is funny, sad, and dramatic all at once! I love it! So what happens when everyone finds out Gaara has a teddy bear? U will see...


**Mr. Peanuts**

Gaara is sitting on a bench. He looks around suspiciously and reaches under the bench and grabs his teddy bear Mr. Peanuts and hugs it tightly. At first he thinks someone is watching him but he shrugs and continues to hug his beloved friend.

A few yards away behind a telephone pole Temari Looks at Gaara with one eyebrow razed.

"_What the heck is Gaara doing?"_ Temari thinks to herself without even realizing that Shikamaru is hiding in the garbage can. Suddenly she sees that the garbage is moving and knows he is in it.

"Shikamaru?" She whispers "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm hiding. He scares me." Shikamaru answers his voice shaking in fear. Temari's jaw drops in amazement and then covers her mouth trying as hard as she can not to laugh.

"You are such a wimp." Temari whispers to him.

"Oh come on! Like he's never scared you before!" Shikamaru says angrily still trying to keep quiet.

"Well…" Temari says trying to sound tough thinking of all the times that Gaara has emotionally scared her in every way possible.

"No not really." She lies hopping he didn't realize it.

"Now come on!" She whispers.

Temari grabs his hand and drags him out of the garbage can and onto the hard concrete. His cheeks begin to turn bright red and waves his free hand around trying to get her attention.

"Temari wait!" He whispers to Temari his elbows in pain from being dragged for so long.

Shikamaru and Temari are eventually behind Gaara and begin to speak.

"Hey Gaara. What are ya doing?" Temari says trying to see what he is doing.

"Wait a sec what is that in your arms?" Shikamaru says looking over his shoulder.

Gaara begins to blush as he tries to hide his "friend" under hi arms. Suddenly a loud voice booms through the whole street.

Dun Dun Dun!

"NARUTO!" Sakura screams. Oh no I wonder what he did now…

Sakura appeared in the distance with a white streak of paint on her face. Naruto looked like he had been chased threw Konaha 20 times.

"Naruto if this paint doesn't come out I'm gonna tie you to a rock and throw you in a lake!" Sakura screamed.

"I'm soooooo sorry Sakura! I didn't mean to! I just missed the fence a little bit!" Naruto apologized as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a napkin. Sakura grabbed the napkin but accidentally grabbed his hand. She and Naruto blushed at the same time realizing what had happened she quickly took her hand back.

"Ummm…"

"Temari back me up please." Sakura pleaded

"Hey," Naruto said "why is Gaara hugging a teddy bear?"

Gaara turned around and ran down the street. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"

Everyone's mouths dropped and a moment of silence fell over the group. Then of course Naruto had to say something.

"Hey what did you guys do?"

"Us! It was your fault he ran away you idiot!" Sakura screamed. What a shocker.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Hey!" Shikamaru yelled.

"If both of you don't shut up I'm gonna kill you both!"

"Sorry Shikamaru." Naruto and Sakura said together.

"Now let's go find Gaara. He went towards the ramen shop so we should follow."

They all walked down the street, into all of the yards and asked everyone if they had seen a kid with no eyebrows. But no one had seen him. After 20 minutes they walked into another back yard and called out his name.

"Gaara where are you?"

"It's no use we're-"Naruto began until he looked to his left. He saw a very large sand castle in the middle of the green grass. It had amazingly beautiful carvings and a nice red flag on top.

"Oh" he said "How convenient. A very large **Sand** castle in the middle of a yard right when we are looking for a person who can move sand into amazing shapes."

Naruto thought he was hiding inside so being the idiot that he is kicked it with his foot soon realizing Gaara hadn't made it. Suddenly the screen door on the back of the house slammed open and a little girl came stomping out of the house.

"Hey I made that you meenie!" she screamed with tears falling down her face.

Temari heard the little girl and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh it's ok. My brother can make sand castles really fast so right when we find him we will bring him hear and he will fix it for you ok?" She said calmly.

"Ok." The little girl said wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Good now lets get going." She said as she walked onto the street.

The others began to follow her until Shikamaru caught up to her. He walked next to her and looked up to the sun set.

"Hey Temari." He began.

"Yeah?"

"How did you… When did you… Why would you…"

"Are you planning on finishing any of these sentences?" She asked.

"Yeah sorry um… Well… How did you talk so calm to that little kid?"

Temari stopped. She looked to her feet with her hair in her eyes. It seemed as if she was trying to hide what she was really, truly feeling inside.

"It hurts me…" She started. "To see someone cry. It makes me sad like… Like I could have done something to stop it."

Shikamaru looked at her in amazement. Temari had tears streaming down her face. Shikamaru had never this side of Temari before. It was like she had kept it bottled up inside so long she had mo idea how to let it all out.

Shikamaru grabbed her shoulders gently and gave her a hug. She cried for what seamed like hours to Shikamaru until slowly she calmed down enough so he could talk to her.

"Temari what is making you so sad? Did something happen when you were a kid?" He asked very concerned.

"Yes. When I was a kid… I lost everything." She said crying.

"Well you're not alone anymore. You have all of us now." He said smiling at her. "Now let's go find you're brother."

**Sorry to break the moment but I'm gonna make you wait I while longer. So deal with it!** **LOL! Again I apologize for any punctuation/spelling errors so blame spell check and not me and my ability to not be able to check stuff by myself! I'm gonna finish my story soon so just wait a day or two. Thanks for reading!**

**-PeekabooCassieChan**


End file.
